A Silly Charade (Kill La Kill fanfiction)
by Kanasawa-san
Summary: Undecided about her future, Ryuko went on a soul-searching trip to Northern Kanto and ended up getting herself tangled with Sanageyama's family dilemma. [Ryuko x Uzu]
1. Chapter 1: Boss Lady

_I did my best to research about Uzu's family background, and found little to no relevant details, so if ever you see inconsistencies, wrong information or made-up names of characters, forgive me LOL! I have to leave it up to my imagination on how to portray the Sanageyama family, and his gang._

It's been a year since **_Honnouji Academy_** was demolished and the Mankanshoku family moved to Southern Kanto, Kanagawa prefecture. Ryuko and Mako are in their senior year at **_Rinne High school_** and graduation day is fast approaching. Somehow it felt like it was just yesterday when they all worked together and went in an all-out war, as they thwarted Ragyo's evil plot of clothing the human race with Life fibers. Yes, those days were filled with thrill and action, but the present is now an age of peace... a time where everyone lived their lives normally. Everybody went their separate ways and had things planned out for their future, especially the Elite four. And then there's her big sister Satsuki, who, without a doubt, is facing a huge responsibility in carrying the family name and rebuilding the Kiryuin conglomerate from scratch.

Even Mako herself already made up her mind in going to a good college to practice medicine, as she wants to take over the family business and improve their clinic's reputation, which has long been sullied due to her father's carelessness. Everything is going smoothly for everybody but Ryuko... She's just clueless about what she wants to do with her life. She knows she's undeniably of Kiryuin bloodline and carries the name, even though she never used it. But Ryuko herself knows full well that she's just not cut out for the corporate world like her big sister. She prefers to just be herself and keep the Matoi name.

The indecisive Ryuko planned to go on a trip by herself, trying to do some soul-searching... and also buying a lot of food to take home for the Mankanshoku's to feast on. She thought it would be nice to prepare a little something as thanks for letting her stay with them and considering her as part of their humble family. Ryuko kept her trip budget-friendly and for some unknown reason, chose to go to the Northern region of Kanto for the whole weekend, which isn't very far and can be travelled via railway. With her stuff packed in her backpack, she bid the family farewell and went off.

 **"What's with the long-ass face, boss?"**

 **"Yeah! Something bothering you?"**

Two of Uzu's gang members showed their concern as they were chilling on the grass by the riverside. **"Hell yeah... It's my folks. They're so hung up about me finding a girlfriend like it's so damn easy..."** He muttered with his eyes closed while lying on the soft grass and his hands behind his head.

 **"How 'bout we help you find one?"**

 **"A-huh! Leave that to us, boss! What's your type, huh? Does your family have any preference?"**

They were eager to hear what he has to say. Now this is something Uzu never thought about. He's never been into dating at all, because his 18 years of existence had always been dedicated to fighting strong opponents and getting stronger, and then this one whole year was all about helping the family with their business.

 **"Hmmm... I dunno... If it's up to me, I'd date somebody who's strong, confident, feisty, and resolved. But whatever, you can find some _yamato nadeshiko_ for all I care. My parents probably wouldn't mind who it is anyway."** He shrugged as if it wouldn't matter what type of woman he brings home, just as long as he has somebody to introduce to the middle-aged couple.

His crew looked at each other and determination was written all over their faces. **"Alright! This is a noble mission bestowed upon us! We can't fail the boss! Let's head out!"** They marched away and went on with their search.

 **"O-oi! Wait!"**

Uzu sat up with a vexed look on his face as he saw his gang leaving like the dorks they are. He couldn't help but grin and appreciate their hard work for his sake. Then he lied down again, occupied himself with train of thoughts.

 ** _"I understand that my folks are just worried about the family inn and konnyaku business, but they're putting a lot of pressure on me... Why does that shithead of an older brother have to elope with some woman and leave me with all the responsibility? What does getting a girlfriend have to do with running the business anyway?"_** He never sees the relevance of such things.

 ** _"So this is Kanra district of Gunma, huh?"_** Ryuko wandered in awe as she walked down the streets. Suddenly she remembered that she needs to find the cheapest place to stay for the weekend. Ryuko took out her wallet to check how much she have for lodging.

 ** _"Ahh... I think this would be enough for a one-night stay at a hotel."_** She placed the wallet back in her pocket.

 ***THUD!** She accidentally bumped someone walking the opposite direction, so Ryuko immediately apologized knowing she's at fault for dawdling about.

She, then, sees a takoyaki stand and decided to eat something on the way. Her hand grabbed the wallet from where she last placed it, which is her pants' right front pocket. But to her surprise, it wasn't there. Ryuko remembered the person she ran into earlier and then it struck her, **_"That lil pickpocketing son of a bitch!"_**

As fast as lightning, she turned around and made a dash for it, hoping she could catch the perpetrator. But to no avail, the guy was nowhere in sight. Ryuko had little recollection of what the man look like, but she knows that when she sees him, she'll instantly recognize him.

Thinking that bastards like that guy usually hide themselves in small alleys, she tried searching in every nook and cranny she could find, until she came across a bunch of ruffians gathered in a very rundown alley. The angry, and hungry Ryuko hid herself, preparing for a surprise attack.

 _ **"NO! Not a yamato nadeshiko! We will never acknowledge a weak-ass woman! We need someone who's in par with boss's strength!"**_

 _ **"Didn't he already meet somebody like that in the past? That Kiryuin girl?"**_

 _ **"Ah that one? I dunno, she is strong, but I'm not getting the vibe from her, if you know what I mean..."**_

They seemed to be arguing about something, but Ryuko couldn't make out what they were talking about. As soon as she saw a long piece of wooden stick lying on the ground, she took hold of it and revealed herself from her hiding place.

 **"Oi... Tell me, are you affiliated with that scumbag who stole my wallet?** " She pats the piece of long wood on her other hand, a number of times.

 **"Haaa? What are you spouting about, bitch?"** The thugs looked at her with contempt.

 **"Just surrender that pickpocket to me and let me choke him..."**

 **"You got guts... Infiltrating this territory on your own, you damn broad..."**

None of them bothered to untangle the misunderstanding or talk things through. Both parties aimlessly engaged in an all-out brawl. However, even after being singled out, Ryuko managed to subdue the raging mob after several strikes and beatings, with nothing but a wooden stick.

 **"YA WANT MORE?!"** The powerful Ryuko taunted. The beat up crew were enchanted with the woman with such prowess, who single-handedly took them down. Still weak from the beating, they stared at each other and nodded in unison, as if they all together reached a common conclusion.

 **"BOSS LADY!"** They prostrated themselves before her.

 **"E-eh?!"** A shocked Ryuko jerked back a little.

 **"Please! Come with us! We want you to be the boss's woman!"** They pleaded.

 **"Ha? What the hell?! Put me down you jerks! I only want my money back!"**

Their resolve could not be contained, so the group forcibly took Ryuko, put her in a sack, and whisked her away.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the family!

Uzu was busy helping his parents prepare meals for the inn's guests. He, then, hears his crew calling him from outside.

 **"BOSS! We got you your girlfriend!"**

 _ **"What on earth?!"**_ He couldn't believe that they really were serious about bringing a girl. Not only that, they even sealed the her inside a dirty sack, that it's practically kidnapping.

 **"Pipe down you dimwits!"** He quietly uttered as he excused himself from the kitchen.

 **"She packs quite a punch! We're certain that you'll like her!"**

The girl kept kicking and punching inside as she struggled to break free.

 **"Let her out of that damn sack!"** He commanded.

When they opened the top, she stood out and sent the guys flying in every direction.

 **"What's the big idea, you suckers! That sack smells of rotten eggs! I'll kill you all!"** A familiar voice and face of someone Uzu never ever expected to meet.

 **"M-MATOI?!"** He blinked and blurted her name out loud.

 **"Sanageyama? You were behind all this, you little shit?"** Ryuko crunched her fingers.

The boys were dumbfounded. The two actually know each other.

 **"N-No! My guys did it all on their own accord! But being their leader, I apologize on their behalf and take responsibility."**

He raises both hands in defense, then lowered his head but his face looked constipated, still puzzled by the fact that Ryuko is actually in front of him at this very moment.

Ryuko was taken aback, seeing how the arrogant and cocky Sanageyama admits his mistakes and sounded really apologetic about it.

 **"A-anyway..."** She changes the subject and got back to the real reason of her current predicament. **"...I got robbed so I looked everywhere for the bloke and came across these guys. Are these all the members you have, coz I'd like to see all of them face to face!"** Her statement came off as a threat.

 **"Now hold on!"** He intervened, **"My guys may be thugs, but they would never resort to something like stealing... Coz if they do take money, they'd do it by extortion!"**

The gang was touched of his former statement, but was shattered with the latter.

Ryuko looked at Uzu straight in the eye and know for a fact that those eyes were telling the truth.

 **"Okay, fine... I'm sorry for messing up your boys..."** She shyly looked the other way. Lowering her pride, she also tried to make amends for the way she acted. **"But now I'm broke and I have no means of getting a train ticket back home, not even money for lodging... So lend me some money, Sanageyama."**

Ryuko pouted with her eyes staring lower left, hoping that her little act would get Sanageyama to pity her. Well, she also felt like playing with him a bit, it seems. Fooling people like this was a high school thing for her. And since she's almost graduating, she thought it wouldn't hurt to do it for one last time.

Uzu's crew looked emotionally moved by Ryuko's drama, and this left Uzu with no choice but to give in to her request. He was about to take his wallet, but one of the guys stopped him. He put his arm around his shoulder and softly whispered.

 ** _"What are you doing, man?! This is opportunity knocking on your door! Just make a deal with her to be your pretend girlfriend and in return, you pay her!"_**

 ** _"HA?! That's bull crap! I'm not gonna do something like that!"_** He quarreled.

At the worst possible time, his mother stepped outside and called out to him.

 **"Uzu! Stop slacking on the job! We have lots of -"** His mom paused when he saw Uzu with his gang, and a stranger. A rose among the thorns, that it made her eye glisten and ran to their direction.

 **"Who might you be?! It's very nice to see our Uzu-chan bringing a girl home!"** His mom casually held Ryuko's hands as if they knew each other for a long time. Unlike Mako's mom who still has a youthful glow, Uzu's mother was a bit elderly as Ryuko spotted a few wrinkles under her eyes.

 **"E-eh?"** Ryuko had no idea what's going on, but she couldn't refuse the middle-aged woman's advances.

 **"Pa! Come out here! Look! Uzu brought a female friend for the first time!"** His mom screamed that it sent his dad running like his life depended on it.

 **"Well, I'll be! She's a real beauty! You've finally become a man, son!"** His dad was admiring Ryuko like she was a rare artifact in a museum. Ryuko looked back at the man, perplexed.

 **"O-oi! Don't get the wrong idea, that's not how Matoi and I-"** Uzu tried clearing things up, but he was interrupted when his dad let out coughs in an exaggeratedly, dramatic manner.

 **"H-honey!"** His mom screamed. And a spotlight out of nowhere shed some light upon the elderly couple.

 **"These old geezer's not getting any younger... In fact I may not have much longer to live... I would be happy to see you hook up with a babe like that before I leave this world..."** He lied down his wife's lap.

Ryuko was just staring confusedly, still can't catch up with all that's happening in that household. But it did remind her of the whacked Mankanshoku family.

His father's act looked badly rehearsed, but it did get Uzu to worry. He's not the sharpest so he's easily tricked by things like these. His members could see right through his dad's pretense, and they're not surprised that Uzu's totally buying it.

 **"P-pops! No, don't leave just yet! Hang in there!"** He held the middle-aged man's hand while shedding manly tears.

 **"So, is she your beloved girlfriend? I do hope she is, coz if not, I might as well die of disappointment... at this very moment... If she's not your girlfriend... I'll die..."** His dad made his point over and over as he coughed some more. **"Oh darling!"** His mom cried fake tears.

Just then, Uzu's arm wrapped around Ryuko's shoulder and he dragged her, looking away from the scene, **_"Listen here, Matoi. I'll lend you the money in one condition... Be my_ _girlfriend_ _for a little while."_** Uzu boldly proposed.

 ** _"WHAAT?! Are you retarded?! Anything but that!_ There's no way I'll be your girlfriend! _"_** She yelled the last part and the people around heard this, especially the parents.

 ***COUGH! *COUGH!** His dad barked his lungs out and feigned death. **"It's coming for me... I see the light..."**

 **"WAAAHHH! Alright! Alright! Just don't die, Old man!"** Ryuko herself fell for it and frantically agreed. She felt like she just couldn't let a dying man's wish left unfulfilled.

 **"That settles it then! Now let's head inside for dinner."** Uzu's dad abruptly stood up from the ground with a few claps, the same way a director wraps up a production number.

 **"Why don't you spend the night, dearie? You looked exhausted!"** His mom cordially welcomed the young lady into their home.

Ryuko was reluctant, but then she made a faint smile and remembered the warmth and hospitality of the Mankanshokus through these folks. At least that takes care of her lodging problem.

Uzu's crew rejoiced that their scheme was put into good use, and they merrily went home, exclaiming **"BOSS LADY ROCKS!** along the way.

Meanwhile, the two were led inside the house and they were being squished tightly between mom and dad, that it was too close for comfort. They were simply disgusted of each other and they both anticipated,

 ** _"This is not going to be easy..."_**


	3. Chapter 3: I'll find the answers

It was a festive evening in the Sanageyama household. They used to have quiet meals, but this time the whole room was bustling with joy as Ryuko joined them at the dinner table. She was seated beside Uzu and the elderly couple across them. The food on the table was presented elegantly, and Ryuko noticed how most of the dishes have konnyaku on them - sukiyaki, gyudon, oden, and the list goes on.

 ** _"Oh right... I remember that Sanageyama's family runs a konnyaku manufacturing business..."_** A recollection Ryuko had during those times they still go to Honnouji.

Their traditional house was incredibly clean and spacious, and only found out to this day that they were also running an inn.

Mom and dad never ceased talking, mostly about their proud moments, and some are embarrassing ones about Uzu. Ryuko couldn't help but smile and entertain the lovely couple's trivial stories.

 ** _"When will these two quit yapping?"_** Uzu had his palm on his face from the moment they began talking due to humiliation... He wanted to shrink from his seat and disappear.

 **"We've been talking for hours, would you mind if we get to know more about you, Ryuko-chan?"** The elderly woman's eyes twinkled as she focused her attention on Ryuko who has her chopsticks filled with meat, and her mouth wide open. Embarrassed to be seen in such a state, she blushed and composed herself.

 **"S-sure! Fire away!"** She sat upright, and Uzu was a bit nervous about the questions.

 **"How old are you, Ryuko-chan? What school do you go to? How many are you in your family? Where do you live? How did you and my son meet?"** The consecutive query pressured Ryuko, but she did her best to answer properly.

 **"I'm eighteen years, old, and I go to Rinne High school. Uhm, I have an older sister and both of my real parents are gone... But I have an adoptive family and I live at Kanagawa prefecture with them..."** She remembered the questions well and answered them accordingly. On the other hand, she forgot the last one... Or rather, she hope Mrs. Sanageyama would forget about it and not probe her any further.

 **"Oh my! Just a year younger than my Uzu! You're of marriageable age!"** Mom squeals.

 ** _"Marriage?!"_** The young people's faces twitched at the mention of it.

 **"And oh... I'm very sorry to hear about your parents... But It's pleasing to know that a family willingly took you in."** A sympathetic tone from mom.

But of course Uzu knew about Ryuko's complicated family, yet he decided to keep quiet about it as respect for the young woman's privacy.

 **"Where and how did you meet Uzu?"** His dad took a sip of tea from his cup and placed it back on the table. Just when she thought she dodged that question, it came flying back.

 **"U-uhm... Well, I met Sanageyama at Honnouji... H-how, you ask?"** She halted and intensely stared at Uzu, asking for back up.

 ** _"You idiot, there are three Sanageyamas here! Call me by my first name!"_** Uzu's eyes were wide open, sending messages to Ryuko telepathically, which of course, wasn't possible.

She has no idea if his parents were aware about the past chaotic situation at the former academy, and wouldn't want to open her mouth or overstep her boundaries.

 **"W-we... I mean... she was stalking me! And then, well, she kinda confessed her feelings to me, so I had no choice but to say yes, being a nice guy and all..."** A situation that never happened. Something that Uzu came up with in the heat of the moment.

Ryuko slams her hand on the table, **"You monkey! Who on earth would confess to someone like you?! Thinking about it makes me puke! You're the real stalker here! Going on and on about challenging me even after losing!"**

 **"You lil bitch! That was just one time! You're the one who kept running away from me that's why we never finish what we started!"** He slams the table and defended himself from her accusation.

Then a moment of silence after his parents glanced at whoever speaks, back and forth. The bickering subsided when the two youngsters noticed this.

 **"I mean, r-right! You're right about that Mato- I mean Ryuko! I really was the one who keep chasing her!"** He nudged his elbow against her arm.

 **"Y-yeah! And I was the one who confessed, like Sanageyama said!"** She nudged back at him, still calling him by his last name.

 **"It's Uzu, Ryuko... UUuuuuzuuuu... Come on, spit it out, babe."** The male pinches her cheeks, forcing that name out of her mouth.

 **"U... U... Uuuzzzvvvvuuu..."** She found it hard to speak since Uzu's hand is squeezing her cheeks so tight that she slapped it away.

They also clutched their arms on each other's shoulders, acting like they're best buds, but their statements are contradictory and they can't agree on a single story. Both turned their backs against the parents and spoke in a hush tone, trying to get their story straight.

 ** _"Stop making stuff up! You're making me look like I'm crazy about you, it's gross!"_**

 ** _"You should've just followed my lead right off the bat!"_**

The husband and wife lovingly looked at each other with a snicker, which caught the teenagers' attention.

 **"You look sooo adorable! Never mind that. It doesn't matter if you two have gotten off on the wrong foot. What matters is how you cherish what you have now. And I must say, I can sense a beautiful, blossoming relationship in the future."** An enthusiastic mom professed... a tear of joy peeking from her left eye.

 **"You know, arguments like that are normal for couples. But never let the day end without patching things up between the two of you. It's all about accepting each other's imperfections and building up one another. Just like me and your ma!"** His dad slightly poked his head on his wife's.

The youngsters were stunned to hear such striking words of wisdom from the experienced pair. This led them to behaving themselves and apologizing to each other.

 **"S-sorry, Ryuko..."**

 **"Likewise, U-uzu..."**

The noise died down. **"So... let's all clean up and prepare for bed. Ryuko-chan, I'll prepare the bath for you."** Mrs. Sanageyama broke the awkward silence.

It was a traditional Japanese bath. Ryuko dipped her foot first to test the water's temperature, until her body was fully soaked. She found the place's atmosphere very soothing. Somewhat she was reminded of Barazo and Mataro who often peep on her when she takes a bath, but that's the least of her worries for now since she's away from them.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Uzu was helping his father wash the dishes. Suddenly, mom calls for him. **"Uzu dear, could you hand over this towel to Ryuko-chan! I forgot to replace the shelves with new ones."**

Uzu responded without hesitation. But his dad just had to inject malicious thoughts in his head.

 **"My boy..."** His eyes shone. **"A golden opportunity has come."** Blood was dripping from his nose.

 **"HUH?! What are you saying?! I was just gonna leave this towel on the shelf."** The young man was flustered.

 **"How could you chicken out now?! Be a man! You know you want to... just a little peek will do."** He grabbed Uzu on both shoulders, talking some _manly sense_ into him. No kidding, the thought of it actually excited Uzu a little.

 **"Hey, Matoi! Towel's here on the top shelf."** He yelled from the other side of the door.

 **"Got it!"** Ryuko confirmed.

The father and son crept outside the bathroom, crawled below the window, and his dad took the first peek. While intoxicated with the view, he signaled his hand, calling for Uzu to do the same.

Just when Uzu was about to raise his head, Ryuko was already glaring at the two from window.

 **"You jerks..."** Her first tightly clenched. **"You're just the same as them!"** Ryuko punished the peeping toms.

 **"Now that's what you get for being naughty..."** Mrs. Sanageyama tended to her husband and son's swollen faces. She also prepared the futons, and a huge one was placed neatly on the wide floor.

Ryuko came in her pajamas. It had rabbit prints on them, and looked quite small on her. Dad's face was about to gleam at the sight of it, but his wife smacked his head before he gets another idea.

Uzu turned his head and the view aroused something in him. He actually found himself blushing but he did his best to conceal it. His swollen face did the job for him.

 **"Looks like you've outgrown your pajamas, Ryuko-chan."** The old woman showed her concern.

 **"Oh these... It was given to me by Mako. Er, she's my friend and adoptive sister. I'm just really used to wearing them since they're comfy..."** She timidly explained.

 **"I see."** the woman smiled with glee. **"I was hoping we could all sleep together so I prepared a huge futon for all of us! It would be fun!"** She patted the bedding.

The arrangement from left to right was Mom, Ryuko, Uzu, and then dad. Ryuko and Uzu thought this was the worst idea ever, but they don't have the heart to say it straight to his mom because she looked so delighted, as if she was a young girl hosting a sleepover party.

As soon as the parents were fast asleep, Ryuko was still wide awake looking at the empty ceiling, her right forearm resting on her forehead.

 **"Can't sleep?"** Uzu asked, but his body was facing the opposite direction.

 **"Y-yeah... Just had a lot on my mind lately, but whatever... I'll find the answers to them soon. The future's still too far ahead, so I'll take my sweet time figuring out what to do with my life... someday..."** She yawned.

His eyes grew wide when he heard these words. He turned around and called, **"Matoi, you-"** He paused, seeing that the raven haired girl is already dozing off.

 **"Unbelievable..."** He expressed his annoyance. He blushed at the sight her belly button peeking out. **_"You're totally vulnerable like that, you know?"_** Uzu covered her up with the blanket, looking away with the heat rising up his face.


	4. Chapter 4: I think I'm in love

It was an early morning, and the smell of spring is in the air. Ryuko can feel the heat as the rays of sunshine entered the room from the opened sliding doors. As much as she wanted to take a look at the sun shine in all its glory, her body doesn't want to get up yet, and she continued to snuggle on the fluffy pillow. Ryuko felt cozy, but at the same time, she had difficulty breathing as if something heavy was resting on her chest.

Even with eyes closed, she can sense a sharp beam of light and something like a clicking sound. Her curiosity finally urged her to open them, and the very first faces she saw were the Sanageyama couple taking pictures of her.

 **"Good morning Ryuko-chan! I'm so sorry! The camera's flash woke you up. I couldn't help but capture such a picture perfect moment!"** Mrs. Sanageyama, with an old camera in her hands, smiled as bright as the day.

Ryuko wondered what perfect moment she was referring to. She glanced to her right, it was Uzu's sleeping face, a few inches away from hers. Both had one arm and leg wrapped around each another. The boy's left arm was resting on top of her chest though, which gave her the sensation of difficulty in breathing.

 **"YOU MONKEY! GET OFF ME!"** She pushed him away violently that he landed out of the futon.

 **"OUCH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, DAMN BROAD!"** A grumpy Uzu's first reaction so early in the morning. The male rubbed his aching head that took a hit on the wall.

 **"Now, now! Let's start the morning fresh! Breakfast is already prepared."** Dad intervened before another quarrel start and ruin everybody's morning.

 **"Sorry, pops. I forgot to wake up earlier to help you prepare the guests' breakfast."** Uzu apologized having slept longer than he usually does.

 **"Oh don't sweat it, honey. Seeing how you two cuddled up together the whole night, we couldn't possibly disturb you."** Mom squirmed like how a young girl reacts upon watching her favorite chick flick.

 ** _"C-cuddled?! The whole night?!"_** The young man's brows met at the thought of it, and stared at Ryuko, who's still in her defensive pose.

After the commotion, the family enjoyed a heavy breakfast, and all together cleaned up the dishes. Undeniably, the sight was a beautiful portrait of a simple family taking care of their humble inn. Ryuko absolutely looked like she belonged there, and was having tons of fun. She never knew she could be productive with household chores, despite being raised without experiencing the joys of familial love and a warm home.

Once finished, they busied themselves with their own personal agendas. Since most of the guests are tourists, they went out strolling for a while and will probably be back in the afternoon just in time for lunch. The inn keepers had some time to spare to do leisurely activities. The parents were watching their favorite television program, while Uzu decided to do his kendo exercises by the backyard.

Ryuko had nothing to do, and nowhere to go, cashless and all.

 **"MEN! DOU! KOTE!"**

As soon as she heard what sounded like Uzu yelling his usual battle cry over and over, she went there to check him out. Ryuko observed his movements, but unlike her last fight with him, this time he seemed more calm with his swings. He's topless, with only a _hakama_ on which really suits him, making him look more manly.

 **"That's an unusual sight. The uppity Sanageyama could actually swing his sword with such composure. Last time we fought you were going all out in every strike."** She mockingly walked towards him with her arms crossed, then leaned at the veranda's pillar. But in reality, she admired how cool and focused he looked.

 **"Tch! That was before, Matoi, it's been a year. Besides, I already saw the error of my former ways."** He put his sword down as she approached.

 **"Wanna spar? Let's finish where we left off during the** ** _Naturals Election_** **."** Ryuko deliberately took a _shinai_ from the stand.

 **"Be my guest..."** The green-haired male took her offer with a slight grin on his face.

The agreement was a single-hit kendo technique, and the first one to disarm the enemy wins. As soon they initiated a go signal, both executed their own movements and anticipated one another's blows. Ryuko, just like always, used brute force to break the young man's defense. She was so certain that her shinai would reach him.

Nevertheless, Uzu remained still, and easily maneuvered his way towards her, pushing her back and turning the tables. She ended up going on the defensive as he took his turn to go all out offensive. His movements were speedy as he yelled out each strike.

 **"MEN!"** A strike on the head, which Ryuko was able to block, barely.

 **"DOU!"** He swings to her left side, targeting the rib cage, which she also caught with her shinai. But looking away even for a split second would've caused a fatal hit.

 **"KOTEEEE!"** Lastly, a blow on her dominant wrist as he stepped further left to disarm her.

His pace was so fast that he left her no room to react to his swing with slight movements, which still exerted enough power to make her drop her weapon.

Ryuko's eyes were wide open as she saw her sword fell on the ground. She was definitely caught off guard with that last attack.

 ** _"Those swings... They weren't as wide and unconstrained as last time. But this time, the force of his speed makes up for its slight impact."_** She contemplated, still in shock.

 **"Heh! Told you I'm not the same as last time. Not even during the time I had my eyes sewn shut."** He boasted, stood up properly and pointed the tip of his shinai at her.

 **"Gotta give it to you, Sanageyama. You really outdid yourself. You're not as haughty, but the same confidence still exists. I mean... it is a pretty bold move to always strike your opponent head first, you know..."** Ryuko smirked and picked up the wooden sword from the ground.

 **"Force of habit... I'm always certain that every strike would be fatal enough to defeat my opponents and lead my way to victory. Moreover, you're not even knowledgeable of the basics of kendo."** He sounded a bit disappointed.

 **"You got beaten by Satsuki before your graduation though."** She reminded him of his humiliating defeat during that last spar with her big sister.

 **"I TOLD YOU IT'S ALREADY BEEN A YEAR! I'VE CHANGED!"** He yelled at the top of his lungs.

 **"Fine, fine... Geez. Well... care to show me how it's done, then? That basics you speak of."** Ryuko scratched her cheek with her index finger which had a hint of blush on them. A bit in denial, as she looked away with her brows crunched up, but is actually really interested.

Uzu refuse to believe what he was hearing. Ryuko actually wanted him to teach her kendo. He yielded to her request anyway and taught her proper stances for swinging.

 **"Not like that! I said 45 degrees! Like this!"** Uzu scolded, acting like a real kendo sensei.

 **"Give me a break! This works just fine! I don't need to be measuring angles in my head before I hit someone!"** Ryuko argued as Uzu touched her arm to fix her pose.

They didn't notice that they were at starting to feel at ease with each other's company, and how close their bodies were.

While touching her casually, his attention was caught by Ryuko's eyes. That spark of determination, like how she always looked, never changed. But he did see some changes in her physical appearance, like how her hair grew a bit longer that it reached halfway down her chest. Also how a span of one year made her look more womanly and mature. He even admired her overall get up - a 3/4 skinny jeans which accentuates her slender and curvy legs; simple low cut sneakers; and a 3/4 sleeves hanging tee, with _' Independent'_ printed on it.

As Ryuko raises the shinai 45 degrees, he got a better view of her belly button, which reminded him of last night. His face was beat red and he awkwardly jolted away from her.

 ***WHISTLE! WHISTLE!** The sound came from beyond their fence which turned out to be his crew.

 **"Looks like the boss and his woman are having some sweet, alone time together..."** They cooed and reenacted a smooch.

 **"Shut up, you pigs.."** Uzu glowered and warned them to get off his case. It was noisier than ever now that the gang's all here.

The noise bothered the next door neighbor who stepped out of his huge high-tech house's balcony.

 **"Put a sock in it, you lowlifes! Your boorish attitudes might spread some bad luck on my business."**

A man with a pompadour, wearing overly-sized sun glasses, dressed in gaudy rapper clothes and huge golden blings showed himself from the other side of the fence, cackling. The man's appearance reminded her of that money-hogging _Takarada Kaneo,_ and looks just as eccentric _._ The guy is presumably in his early 20's.

 ** _"Not him again..."_** They murmured.

 **"Who's that dude?"** Ryuko whispered.

 **"It's that pompous jerk, Shige Daikane, who owns the huge konnyaku factory next door. His business has only been established for a few months yet he has the guts to act all high and mighty."** A gang member expounded.

Uzu had his gaze fixed on that man as soon as he heard his pesky voice. But he kept his silence for the mean time.

 **"You know, this place isn't big enough for two konnyaku manufacturers. You should just leave this business to me who's capable of using modern, high-tech machinery for konnyaku mass production. The old-fashioned way just won't cut it. Out with the old, and in with the new, as they say..."** The man called Shige spoke insolently.

 **"And one more thing..."** He added **, "Just put an end to your misery and bury your frustrated konnyaku-making dreams... along with those old folks of yours who are probably nearing their expiration dates! GAHAHAHA!"**

Uzu clenched his fist at the very words of insult towards his hardworking parents, and finally he answered back, **"I've been putting up with your shenanigans and holding myself back from causing trouble. But that does it! This time I'll be whooping that ass of yours down from your fucking high horse, Daikane!"**

 **"Ooohhh... I'm so scared, I just wet myself..."** He pretended with both hands clutching his crotch. **"And how will you manage to pull that off, hmm?"** Daikane incited as he stared down at the challenger from his high platform.

 **"A konnyaku recipe showdown! We'll leave the judging to our inn's guests! They'll be returning for lunch soon. The loser will shut down his business for good! So prepare yourself, Shige Daikane!"** Uzu declared as he pointed his shinai towards him.

 **"You're on, Sanageyama! Just don't come begging to me when you... when y-you..."** Shige accepted the challenge, but he stuttered when his eyes landed upon the dark-haired woman with red-streaked bangs, who was glaring at him in return.

 ** _"GAAHHH! My throbbing heart! I think I'm in love!"_** He blushed furiously, and grabbed his chest where his heart is about to leap out. From the floor where he's standing, a conveyor belt suddenly unfolded itself, so Shige went down in a fashionable manner. A few struts and flexes here and there as he made his way towards Ryuko, doing his best to impress and woo her.

She looked at him, uninterested, and thought he was a weirdo. Ryuko freaked out and hopped away when he kneeled in front of her like a prince asking a princess' hand for marriage. **"My beautiful diamond... I'm instantly captivated by your radiance! You made my heart race and my head couldn't function well at the sight of you, my glistening treasure..."** Shige grabbed her left hand and gave it sloppy kisses.

 **"OI! WHAT THE?! LET GO!"** Ryuko stomped her feet on his head to separate her hand from his tight grasp.

The gang, and Uzu himself, were also grossed out of Shige's gesture. But he didn't take this offensively. He's a bit _"M"_ so he actually enjoyed Ryuko's reaction and wanted her to treat him that way.

 **"I'VE DECIDED! Along with putting you out of business, I want this beautiful goddess as my trophy!"** Shige announced.

 **"WTF!? I'm not some prize to be won, you swine! Tell him, Sanageyama!"** An infuriated Ryuko disputed.

 **"You're on!"** Uzu didn't bother, he just wanted to get it over with.

 **"WHAT?!"** Her and the gang's jaws dropped as Uzu signed the deal.

 **"We can't let him take away boss lady!"** They're in a state of confusion.

 **"GGRRRR! SANAGEYAMA! YOU ASSHOLE!"** Ryuko screamed.


	5. Chapter 5: What am I protecting?

**"HOW COULD YOU, UZU?!"** Mom throws a tantrum and hammers her fists behind his back repeatedly.

 **"Why? Don't you guys have confidence in our konnyaku recipes?"** Uzu slumped on the house's wooden floors. He sat with his legs crossed. His right elbow rested on one leg, and his chin supported by his right hand.

 **"It's not the konnyaku cooking showdown I'm worried about! I mean why on earth did you put Ryuko-chan at stake?! All for the sake of feeding your wounded ego!"** She couldn't control her temper, knowing that the girl she like for her son was mixed in all this dilemma.

 **"IT'S NOT JUST MY HONOR THAT I'M DEFENDING HERE!"** Uzu yelled, that it silenced his mother's nagging.

 **"That ass wipe won't approve of the competition if I didn't put everything at stake! He insulted the family business. He insulted you guys, all your passion and hard work, that I couldn't just turn a blind eye... not anymore..."** He slammed both hands on the floor and his head bent downward.

Everybody in that room, his parents, the gang, and Ryuko included, were lost for words. Hearing him say that fanned the small flame in their hearts, that they willingly volunteered to do whatever they can to help him win this showdown. Even Ryuko settled down and casted her anger aside. She understood how he felt about protecting the place which his parents built with all their blood, sweat, and tears. And she couldn't stand that Shige guy's attitude after all. She walked to his direction, and she _kabedon-ed_ him against the wall using her right leg.

 ** _"Oi... I'll let this slide for now, for the sake of your parents and this place that they love so much_** **. BUT! Be sure that you'll win, or I'll give you one hell of a bad time, got that?!"** Her face closed in on him as she grabbed his kimono's collar, letting her delinquent accent out again.

She caught him by surprise, and that small distance between their faces made his heart skip a few beats. But he snapped himself out of it and replied, **"Tch! Just you watch, Matoi."** He stood up with a smirk on his lips. Uzu placed a hand on her shoulder and walked to her left. **_"Watch me and have some faith in me..."_** He quietly assured, then walks past her. She turned her head behind and watched him leave the room.

He was walking outside the garden, when he had sudden chills, as if somebody's watching him, even though nobody's within sight.

By lunch time, team Sanageyama already had their food stand set up. The showdown will be held outside their place. They were waiting for the opposing team to show up.

Unexpectedly, a long truck made its splendid entrance. It parked right beside their mini food stand. The truck's walls opened up and it showcased a huge kitchen, complete with all the modern cooking technology. **"HAHA! Feast your eyes on my top of the line konnyaku machinery!"** Shige was standing on the truck's top surface. **"I cordially invited the mayor of this city, together with the citizens to act as judges and witnesses to this competition... It would be unfair to have only your guests do the judging now, wouldn't it?"** He smiled broadly that you can see his gums peeking out.

The mayor, together with some citizens of Kanra district gathered at the venue. Everybody looked excited and looked forward to what both competitors have to offer. The mayor made his way at the stage which rose from underground.

 ***EHEM! "As mayor of this town, I will oversee the whole contest until the end! The criteria for this competition is that whoever gets to sell most of their respective recipes to these hungry people wins! The number of used dishes will be tallied. There will be a time limit of exactly one hour. And as agreed upon by both parties, the winner will continue on venturing his konnyaku business, while the losing team will have to close down for good. And an addition to that, winner will also receive the beautiful maiden's hand in marriage!"**

The spotlight shone down on Ryuko at the Sanageyama team's side, who looked mad and embarrassed at the same time. The audience went **"OOooohhh..."** at the realization of how serious the wager is between the rivals.

 **"W-wait! Nobody told us about all this!"** Uzu and his parents debated.

 **"This is the harsh reality when it comes to business, boy! You have to consider what the townspeople would prefer, right? If you can't handle the heat, then stay out of the kitchen."** Shige tilted his sunglasses down. The twinkle in his eyes speaks like he's already concluded himself as the winner.

 **"Then let the competition commence!"** The mayor declared the contest a go!

Shige's machinery, solely controlled by him alone did a nifty job in producing konnyaku treats in great numbers. **"Have a taste of the great Shige Daikane's special** ** _Konnyaku Dengaku_** **!"** He shouted as his machine continuously created the treats and served the audience a train of lined-up plates brought by the conveyor belt. The crowd was enjoying Shige's performance, and his konnyaku recipe as well. It's the best strategic recipe best suited for the battle's conditions since the konnyaku skewered on sticks, seasoned with a mouth-watering sweet and savory miso glaze can be eaten by hands. They even pushed each other aside just to get to the front row, and it created a stampede of hunger-driven citizens.

 ** _"D-damn it!"_** Uzu hammered his fist on the table of his workplace. Their side of the venue was empty. Shige's fancy show had the crowd going towards him. The Sanageyama team had nothing but a single pot of oden. In this kind of competition, this recipe can't outshine Shige's, and let alone even be produced at great amounts in such a limited time frame.

 ** _"This is looking bad... Oden's is usually prepared a day before for the ingredients to absorb the broth better."_** One of the delinquents who has a bit of knowledge when it comes to cooking, explained quietly.

 **"B-boss..."** The guys directed their eyes at Uzu who looked dejected.

Ryuko couldn't stand by the sidelines and see him this pathetic. With tightly shut fist, she cried out to him **"GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, UZU!"**

The gang, his parents, and Uzu who, at the mention of his first name, abruptly stared at Ryuko who's currently throwing a fit.

 **"Listen here, you! I didn't come here to watch you look all mopey and shit! So tell me what I can do to help! Now!"** Ryuko slapped some sense into him and offered him a helping hand.

The mayor halted, **"That's not mentioned in the game's rubrics... I'm afraid the trophy young lady can't join this one."** He scratches his head while reading the paper of what seemed to be the rule guide for today's event.

 **"Let them be... They will never stand a chance against me anyway."** Shige contemptuously giggled.

 **"I got dragged into this mess thanks to them, so I'm practically part of the Sanageyama family right now."** Ryuko stood firm to her decision.

This brought tears to the Sanageyama couple's eyes and the crew adored her guts and bravery even more. Uzu felt like palpitating when Ryuko professed herself as part of the family.

In one accord, the gang agreed to Ryuko's notion. **"Boss Lady's right! We got your back, boss!"**

His head was dangling low, but he let out a snicker. **"Heh... You're right, Ryuko... Everyone... I can't give up just yet!"** Finally Uzu got back the usual blaze in his attitude. The same fire Ryuko witnessed during their past battles.

 **"Don't forget us, son!"** His dad, together with his mom, patted his back and gave him an assuring look.

Uzu nodded, and then ordered each and everyone to their rightful workstations. **"LET'S GET COOKING!"** He cried out.

Now the real showdown has just begun. The Sanageyama team's fighting spirit caught the attention of the townspeople, who later left their plates of konnyaku dengaku unfinished and head on to the other side. Uzu's team performed stunts while chopping vegetables and meat all over the place. Their fighting spirit was at its peak that their yells sounded like samurais charging into the battlefield's frontlines. Meanwhile Ryuko assisted Uzu and made sure she hands him whatever he needed.

 **"B-but! There's still too many people! It would be impossible to cook too many pots with a single stove, given the remaining time we have left."** a delinquent gave a hopeless deduction.

 **"Don't be too sure about that!"** The man of the Sanageyama household placed both hands on each hip. **"Bring out the heavy artillery, honey!"** He ordered. **"Got it!"** His wife responded as she pressed the button from some kind of remote.

The ground split into two, somewhat like a trap door. Out of it elevated a gigantic pot, even taller than Shige's extravagant truck. Everybody was in awe at the unusual sight of a large clay pot.

 _"_ _ **I didn't know we/they own something like this..."**_ Uzu and Ryuko were just as amazed as they examined the pot with their own eyes from top to bottom.

 **"That's not all!"** His dad said, with a sly smile on his lips.

The Sanageyama elderly couple demonstrated the pot's contents. Inside were plenty of fresh home-made konnyakus which they grew in their garden.

 **"Use them well. Both the konnyakus and the family heirloom hot pot. We believe in you, son."** His parents have done their part. Now it's up for Uzu to do the rest. They might just turn this whole situation around to their advantage.


	6. Chapter 6: MEN! DOU! KOTE!

**PART 6**

 **"H-hey! Where are you all going?! There's still more konnyaku dengaku to come!"** Shige did his best to convince the audience to stay but they were already heading to the rival's side.

Uzu's gang helped his parents set up as many tables as possible. Surprisingly, they also have a lot of those stashed in their warehouse. The whole place turned out like an outdoor restaurant, and the ambience was peaceful, not like earlier. The citizens found their own tables and seated themselves on the grassy floor, as they patiently waited for the oden to be cooked. It was a jolly and warm atmosphere that everybody, though strangers to each other, started chatting and have a merry time with one other's company. They also get to enjoy the scenery of blooming cherry blossoms surrounding the area.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, lunch is served."** Uzu said, as his teammates served a pot full of oden per table. They also served rice and sake to make the meal a complete set.

 **"ITADAKIMASU!"** They all folded their hands, separated their chopsticks, and dug in.

 **"This is superb! Even though it was cooked for a brief time, the broth really seeped into the ingredients making it more tasty! But this has a very unique taste among all the oden I have eaten before!"** Even the mayor himself took a bite and praised the Sanageyama's secret recipe, including the others who shared the same opinion as him.

The team rejoiced at the sound of the people's compliments to their recipe. They were glad that despite the oden being the usual comfort food for winter season, it didn't matter since it proved to be a delicacy that can be savored whenever.

As soon as everybody finished eating, they neatly placed their chopsticks down, folded their hands saying, **"** **G** **OCHISOUSAMA DESHITA!"** and bowed their heads in gratitude, not just to Uzu, but also to those who helped with the cooking. It was followed by a loud applause from the audience as they stood up to show their respect.

 **"IT WAS AWESOME!"**

 **"I'D LIKE TO COME BACK FOR MORE NEXT TIME!"**

 **"IT WAS ALL WORTH IT! A** ** _HANAMI MATSURI_** **WELL-SPENT!"**

 **"CAN WE TAKE SOME HOME?"**

The citizens cheered while others yelled their regards one at a time. They acknowledged the efforts and hard work of everybody in the team, approached them and gave each a pat on the back for a job well done. Ryuko, along with the rest of the gang, gratefully accepted the people who came to them for handshakes and bows.

 **"After counting the number of plates, and also based on the unanimous vote of the majority, it is by great excitement that I announce the Sanageyama team as the winner of this competition!"**

A louder applause was heard, and they couldn't be any more happier for the winning team. But Shige left alone on the other side backlashed and expressed his discontentment with the results.

 **"T-that's not fair! The deal is supposed to be konnyaku recipe only! The rice and sake are nothing but bribes!"** The arrogant man tried finding loopholes to disqualify his opponent.

The mayor browsed the list of rules and found no faults, whatsoever in the Sanageyama team's initiative.

 **"There are two main points that you've ignored in this competition, Daikane..."** Uzu crosses his arms and places a foot on a table.

 **"First of all, I remember you saying we have to know what the people would prefer. I don't want to burst your bubble, but it IS lunch time. I'm pretty sure these people would prefer a heavy rice meal than simple snacks."** He grinned.

The younger man was very much correct that Japanese people love their rice, and prefers having them for lunch and dinner.

 **"Second... our oden recipe is prepared with utmost care. The ingredients we used are fresh unlike your machine-processed goods. They were definitely made with everybody's effort to deliver their warm feelings to those who will eat it."** Uzu made his final point with everybody in his team behind him for support.

 **"Don't give me that cheesy line about 'delivering warmth' yada yada! It sickens me! Modern technology is what's needed for expanding the konnyaku business further!"** The guy in tacky clothing who still refuse to accept his loss, grabs a huge wrench he got from his machinery, and charged towards Uzu.

The green-haired male was prepared for the assault, but on the spur of the moment, Ryuko got in between the two guys, with a shinai in her hands.

 **"MEN! DOU! KOTEEEEE!"**

Ryuko exclaimed as she executed Uzu's signature move in a matter of seconds. Shige was disarmed and he crashed on the ground with a loud thud. Everybody was in a state of shock after witnessing the young woman take down a rampaging Shige.

 ** _"Awesome!"_** The delinquents stood in amazement.

 ** _"M-matoi..."_** Uzu's face was priceless. Mixed emotions were stirring when he heard Ryuko, with her own voice, yell out his favorite battle cry and performed his moves with ease. She did it the exact same way he taught her.

She used the shinai like a cane and placed it in front of her, both hands rested on the tip of the handle. It's like how Satsuki does it when she stands at the highest point of Honnouji academy, and he thought the two sisters are similar in some ways.

 **"Daikane! We have nothing against your high-end technology! But you're a scum for belittling these folks' hard work. Take a good look around you, moneybags. The people themselves have spoken! I'm certain that their feelings were delivered to their customers, and as long as they keep doing so, there will always be people who will come back for a good taste of a warm home."**

They witnessed how she emitted the same light as she exclaimed her short speech, and it moved them to tears.

 ** _"Ryuko-chan! You really do understand us!"_** Mrs. Sanageyama wept.

 ** _"Boss lady... you are the one!"_** Uzu's crew knew that she was absolutely the rightful woman who can stand alongside their leader.

While the drama was taking place, a stranger from the bushes showed himself. The touching moment was cut short when Ryuko took notice of that familiar stature.

 **"IT'S YOU! THAT THIEF!"** She was ready to go all out and beat the crap out of him, but Uzu stops her.

 **"Matoi! Wait! STOP!"** He held her from behind and was practically hugging her.

 **"Let me at HIM!"** She tried to unlock from his grasp, but he never let go.

 **"K-KAZU?!"** The elder Sanageyama's voice stammered as he mentioned that name.

Even the gang members recognize this man dressed in a slovenly disguise to conceal his true identity. He looked a lot like Uzu himself, but more mature, and with longer hair.

 **"Ha?! Who?!"** Ryuko finally calmed down, as curiosity got the best of her.

 **"My older brother... The bastard who ran away from his responsibilities to elope with a woman!"** Uzu was the one who beat him up instead. He continued to stomp on the older brother who didn't flinch or fight back.

His parents walked closely and one touch on Uzu's shoulder made him compose himself.

 **"Ow-ow...Okay okay... Are you satisfied now?"** His brother gave a lopsided smiled.

 **"Not yet... You have a lot of explaining to do..."** The young man's fist were clenched. His parents with worried faces never spoke but they also look like they were searching for answers.

 **"Alright... I'm very sorry I ran away!"** Kazu kneeled and his face touched the ground.

 **"I admit what I did was wrong! I never really liked to take over the family business so I ran away from home with all my inheritance, easily got tempted by a woman, spent all of it in gambling, and lost everything in the aftermath. Even my woman left me when I ended up broke. I was so ashamed to come home and show my face to all of you. I even wagered and lost the title deed to the place I bought for you guys. Please forgive me..."**

Nobody could speak a word against him, seeing how apologetic he is.

 **"But I'm here right now to set things right! You see that konnyaku factory that Daikane owns is actually mine. He enticed me into betting the title deed for a bigger sum of money, but he won by means of cheating. In fact, he's to be arrested right now for running that illegal gambling house."**

The police car's siren resonated in the whole area, and they finally took in Shige Daikane for good.

 **"Whatever! I don't care anymore! Konnyakus suck anyway! Here's the deed to that stupid factory!"** A sore loser Daikane took out the land's title and shrewdly threw it at them.

 **"But when I get out of jail... I swear I will claim my sweet princess, Ryuko-chan! We will build an empire together!"** He let out a flying kiss towards the raven-haired girl's direction.

She, in return, was appalled with his gesture as they watched him get taken into custody.

The whole scenario looked like it came out of a soap opera that the audience found themselves emotionally moved at the sight of it. The Sanagayemas totally forgot that the citizens were still there.

 **"My wallet though..."** Ryuko reminded.

 **"Oh! Yeah! Here you go. Sorry about the misunderstanding! I never really had the intention of stealing it. You actually dropped it, but when I tried looking for you, you seemed to blend with the crowd and disappeared quickly."** Kazu handed her wallet over, and everything inside is still intact.

With all the misunderstandings taken cared off, everything seemed to end well for everyone.

The konnyaku factory was turned over to its rightful owners. The family had a little feast inside their humble home, as a victory party for today's successful showdown. The gang ate and drank to their heart's content, and Ryuko herself was also glad to be part of that celebration. She felt like she really belonged there, with that family.

After the party, the Sanageyama couple, and even Uzu himself, let Kazu do what he really wanted to do most - be a wildlife photographer, and it really suited him. The younger brother finally made peace with his older brother, and accepted his fate as the future owner of the Sanageyama inn and konnyaku business.

By the end of the day, the gang walked home, drunk but jubilant. Ryuko was also ready to leave since she needed to catch the train home.

 **"Thank you very much for accepting me into your home! I had a great time with everyone! This will be one of the experiences that I will never forget!"** She expressed her gratitude and bowed to the Sanageyama family. The loving parents packed her a lot of food to take home, and she's sure that the Mankanshokus would be delighted when they see it.

 **"Why don't you walk her to the train station, Uzu-chan?"** Mom initiated, and dad elbowed him and gave a wink.

On the way there, there was an awkward silence, so Uzu tried breaking it with a question, **"So have you found the answers that you were looking for?"** His hands were inside his pockets as he kicked the dirt while walking.

 **"Hm? Oh that... Well..."** She scratched her head. **"There are still a lot of questions left unanswered. I really wanted to explore more. But seeing how you were finally able to decide on your future by shouldering the responsibility given to you and not running away from it, gives me the same determination to find my own course to take in life."** Ryuko's genuine admiration touched his heart.

 **"S-so what do you want to do after graduation, then?"** He averted his eyes, eagerly waiting for her reply.

She thought long and hard **"Maybe I'll be a kendo instructor! With a lot of practice, I'll be running circles around you in no time! Or** **maybe... I should start a konnyaku business beside your place and compete with yours..."** Ryuko smiled naughtily. She was just kidding of course...

 **"Don't get too cocky! I've been training kendo for years! And there's no way you'll be able to bring down the Sanageyama special konnyaku recipe!"** The young man boasted, and they happily were back to bickering like the usual.

Nearing the train station, Ryuko brought up her reminder.

 **"Oh yeah... You should really tell your folks about the fake relationship. I feel bad that we have to lie to them..."** She was a few steps ahead of him.

But Uzu lowered his head and shyly spoke, **_"Then why don't we make it real?",_** he stopped walking.

Unfortunately, his words were cancelled out at the sound of the loud train making its way to the station.

 **"What was that?"** She paused and looked back at him to confirm his words.

 **"Nothing! Just go! And make sure to visit again! I'm sure mom and pops would like to have you around... And we still have a score to settle, remember?!"** He was disappointed but at the same time relieved that she never heard his unprepared confession.

 **"Ah... Sure thing! Be sure you prepare yourself, Sanageyama! See yah!"** She waved good bye and went inside the train's car.

His eyes followed the train as it moved forward on its tracks.

 ** _"Heh... Hell yeah... I'll be prepared, Matoi... By then, maybe I'll be able to tell you properly. You better be ready too..."_** He walked home with a smile playing on his lips.

 **END**


End file.
